This invention relates to catalyst supports which are used for olefin polymerizations, especially ethylene polymerization.
The use of an aluminoxane as a cocatalyst for ethylene polymerization catalyst was reported by Manyik et al in U.S. Pat. No. (USP) 3,231,550.
Subsequently, Kamisky and Sinn discovered that aluminoxanes are excellent cocatalysts for metallocene catalysts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,344.
The use of a supported aluminoxane/metallocene catalyst is further described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,561.
Hlatky and Turner disclosed the activation of bis-cyclopentadienyl metallocene catalysts with boron activators in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,401.
We have now discovered that the use of a metal oxide support which has been treated with a halosulfonic acid improves the productivity of group 4 metal catalysts which are activated with an aluminoxane or a boron activator.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a catalyst support for olefin polymerization comprising:
1) a treated metal oxide support which is prepared by contacting a particulate metal oxide support with a halosulfonic acid; and
2) an activator selected from the group consisting of an aluminoxane and a boron activator, wherein said activator is deposited upon said treated metal oxide support.
In another embodiment, the present invention also provides a supported olefin polymerization catalyst comprising the above defined catalyst support and a group 4 metal catalyst.
The present invention further provides a process to prepare polyolefins using the catalyst technology of this invention. In a highly preferred embodiment, the group 4 metal catalyst is a phosphinimine catalyst.
The use of metal oxide supports in the preparation of olefin polymerization catalysts is known to those skilled in the art. An exemplary list of suitable metal oxides includes oxides of aluminum, silicon, zirconium, zinc and titanium. Alumina, silica and silica-alumina are metal oxides which are well known for use in olefin polymerization catalysts and are preferred for reasons of cost and convenience. Silica is particularly preferred.
The metal oxide may be calcined using conventional calcining conditions (such as temperatures of from 200 to 800xc2x0 C. for time periods of from 20 minutes to 12 hours).
It is preferred that the metal oxide have a particle size of from about 1 to about 200 microns. It is especially preferred that the particle size be between about 30 and 100 microns if the catalyst is to be used in a gas phase or slurry polymerization process and that a smaller particle size (less than 10 microns) be used if the catalyst is used in a solution polymerization.
Conventional porous metal oxides which have comparatively high surface areas (greater than 1 m2/g, particularly greater than 100 m2/g, more particularly greater than 200 m2/g) are preferred to non-porous metal oxides.
The treated metal oxides used in this invention are prepared by directly treating the metal oxide with a halosulfonic acid such as chlorosulfonic acid or fluorosulfonic acid. Fluorosulfonic acid is readily available and the use thereof is preferred.
Activators
The activator used in this invention is selected from 1) aluminoxanes; and 2) boron activators. It is preferred to use an it aluminoxane. Descriptions of suitable activators are provided below.
Aluminoxanes are readily available items of commerce which are known to be cocatalysts for olefin polymerization catalysts (especially group 4 metal metallocene catalysts). A generally accepted formula to represent aluminoxanes is:
(R)2 AlO(RAlO)m Al(R)2
wherein each R is independently an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and m is between 0 and about 50. The preferred aluminoxane is methylaluminoxane wherein R is predominantly methyl. Commercially available methylaluminoxane (xe2x80x9cMAOxe2x80x9d) and xe2x80x9cmodified MAOxe2x80x9d are preferred for use in this invention. [Note: In xe2x80x9cmodified MAOxe2x80x9d, the R groups of the above formula are predominantly methyl but a small fraction of the R groups are higher hydrocarbylsxe2x80x94such as ethyl, butyl or octylxe2x80x94so as to improve the solubility of the xe2x80x9cmodified MAOxe2x80x9d in aliphatic solvents.]
The halosulfonic acid-treated metal oxide and aluminoxane are contacted together to form a catalyst support according to this invention. This is preferably done using conventional techniques such as mixing the aluminoxane and treated metal oxide together in an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon (such as hexane or toluene) at a temperature of from 10 to 200xc2x0 C. for a time of from 1 minute to several hours. The amount of aluminoxane is preferably sufficient to provide from 1 to 40 weight % aluminoxane (based on the combined weight of the aluminoxane and the treated metal oxide).
Boron Activators
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cboron activatorxe2x80x9d refers to both boranes and borate salts which function as activators for olefin polymerization catalysts. These activators are well known to those skilled in the art.
The boranes may be generally described by the formula
B(L)3
wherein B is boron and each L is independently a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl ligand. Preferred examples of the ligand L include phenyl, alkyl substituted phenyl and halogen-substituted phenyl with perfluorophenyl being particularly preferred.
The borates may be generally described by the formula
[A] [B(L)4]
wherein B is boron and each of the four L ligands is as described above; and
[A] is a carbonium, oxonium, sulfonium or anilinium component of the borate salt. Specific examples of boron activators include:
triethylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tripropylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(n-butyl)ammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
trimethylammonium tetra(p-tolyl)boron,
trimethylammonium tetra(o-tolyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
tripropylammonium tetra(o,p-dimethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(m,m-dimethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(p-trifluoromethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
tri(n-butyl)ammonium tetra(o-tolyl) boron,
N,N-dimethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron,
N,N-diethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron,
N,N-diethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)n-butylboron,
N,N-2,4,6-pentamethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron,
di-(isopropyl)ammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
dicyclohexylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
triphenylphosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(methylphenyl)phosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(dimethylphenyl)phosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tropillium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
tropillium phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
triphenylmethylium phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
benzene (diazonium) phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
tropillium tetrakis (2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate, and
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate.
Readily commercially available ionic activators include:
N,N- dimethylaniliniumtetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate, and
trispentafluorophenyl borane.
The boron activator is preferably used in an equimolar ratio with respect to the transition metal in the catalyst molecule (e.g. if the catalyst is an organometallic complex of titanium, then the B:Ti mole ratio is 1) although the boron activator may be used in lower amounts or in molar excess.
It is also permissible to use a mixture of a boron activation and an aluminoxane.
The metal oxide is preferably (but optionally) also treated with a metal alkyl compound.
As used herein, the term metal alkyl compound is referred to a metal alkyl which may react with surface hydroxyl groups on the preferred silica or alumina supports.
Examples including aluminum, zinc or magnesium complexes having an active alkyl group. Zinc alkyls and magnesium alkyls fall within the scope of this definition as do aluminum complexes which are defined by the formula:
Al(R)a(OR)b(X)c
Aluminum alkyls (such as tri-isobutyl aluminum) are particularly preferred for resins of cost and convenience. Mixtures of different alkyls such as a mixture of an aluminum alkyl and a magnesium alkyl may also be employed.
The metal oxide may also (optionally) be treated with a bulky amine. As used herein, the term bulky amine refers to an amine having at least one substituent which is bulkier than a methyl group. Readily available amines such as phenyl dimethyl amine (PhNMe2) are preferred.
The resulting catalyst support is suitable for use in olefin polymerization reactions when combined with a polymerization catalyst. Any polymerization catalyst which is activated by an aluminoxane may be employed. Exemplary catalysts include olefin polymerization catalysts which contain group 4 metals (such as Ti, Hf or Zr), group 5 metals (especially V), Fe, Cr and Pd. Preferred catalysts contain a group 4 metal. It is especially preferred to provide an Al:M mole ratio of from 10:1 to 200:1, especially 50:1 to 150:1 in the finished catalyst complex (where Al is the aluminum provided by the aluminoxane and M is the group 4 metal). The catalyst support (i.e. the treated metal oxide/aluminoxane) may be combined with the polymerization catalyst using techniques which are conventionally used to prepare supported aluminoxane/metallocene catalysts. Such techniques are well known to those skilled in the art. In general, a hydrocarbon slurry of the catalyst support may be contacted with the catalyst complex. It is preferred to use a hydrocarbon in which the catalyst complex is soluble. The examples illustrate suitable techniques to prepare the supported catalyst of this invention. Particularly preferred catalysts are group 4 metal catalysts defined by the formula: 
wherein M is selected from titanium, hafnium and zirconium; L1 and L2 are independently selected from the group consisting of cyclopentadienyl, substituted cyclopentadienyl (including indenyl and fluorenyl) and heteroatom ligands, with the proviso that L1 and L2 may optionally be bridged together so as to form a bidentate ligand; L3 (each occurrence) is an activatable ligand and n is 1 or 2. It is preferred that n=2 (i.e. that there are 2 monoanionic activatable ligands).
As previously noted, each of L1 and L2 may independently be a cyclopentadienyl ligand or a heteroatom ligand. Preferred catalysts include metallocenes (where both L1 and L2 are cyclopentadienyl ligands which may be substituted and/or bridged) and monocyclopentadienyl-heteroatom catalysts (especially a catalyst having a cyclopentadienyl ligand and a phosphinimine ligand), as illustrated in the Examples.
Brief descriptions of exemplary ligands are provided below.
Cyclopentadienyl Ligands
L1 and L2 may each independently be a cyclopentadienyl ligand. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccyclopentadienyl ligandxe2x80x9d is meant to convey its broad meaning, namely a substituted or unsubstituted ligand having a five carbon ring which is bonded to the metal via eta-5 bonding. Thus, the term cyclopentadienyl includes unsubstituted cyclopentadienyl, substituted cyclopentadienyl, unsubstituted indenyl, substituted indenyl, unsubstituted fluorenyl and substituted fluorenyl. An exemplary list of substituents for a cyclopentadienyl ligand includes the group consisting of 1) C1-10 hydrocarbyl radical (which hydrocarbyl substituents may be further substituted); 2) a halogen atom; 3) a C1-8 alkoxy radical; 4) a C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radical; 5) an amido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals; 6) a phosphido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals; 7) silyl radicals of the formula xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(RX)3 wherein each Rx is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a C1-8 alkyl or alkoxy radical C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radicals; 8) germanyl radicals of the formula Gexe2x80x94(RY)3 wherein Rx is as defined directly above.
Activatable Ligands
L3 is an activatable ligand. The term xe2x80x9cactivatable ligandxe2x80x9d refers to a ligand which may be activated by a cocatalyst or xe2x80x9cactivatorxe2x80x9d (e.g. the aluminoxane) to facilitate olefin polymerization. Exemplary activatable ligands are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-10 to hydrocarbyl radical, a C1-10 alkoxy radical, a C5-10 aryl oxide radical; each of which said hydrocarbyl, alkoxy, and aryl oxide radicals may be unsubstituted by or further substituted by a halogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl radical, a C1-8 alkoxy radical, a C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radical, an amido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals; a phosphido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals.
The number of activatable ligands depends upon the valency of the metal and the valency of the activatable ligand. As previously noted, the preferred catalysts contain a group 4 metal in the highest oxidation state (i.e. 4+) and the preferred activatable ligands are monoanionic (such as a halidexe2x80x94especially chloride, or an alkylxe2x80x94especially methyl). Thus, the preferred catalyst contains two activatable ligands. In some instances, the metal of the catalyst component may not be in the highest oxidation state. For example, a titanium (III) component would contain only one activatable ligand. Also, it is permitted to use a dianionic activatable ligand although this is not preferred.
Heteroatom Ligands
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroatom ligandxe2x80x9d refers to a ligand which contains a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, boron, oxygen, phosphorus and sulfur. The ligand may be sigma or pi bonded to the metal. Exemplary heteroatom ligands include phosphinimine ligands, ketimide ligands, siloxy ligands amido ligands, alkoxy ligands, boron heterocyclic ligands and phosphole ligands. Brief descriptions of such ligands follow:
Phosphinimine Ligands
Phosphinimine ligands are defined by the formula: 
wherein each R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of 1) a hydrogen atom; 2) a halogen atom; 3) C1-20 hydrocarbyl radicals which are either unsubstituted or substituted by a halogen atom; 4) a C1-8 alkoxy radical; 5) a C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radical; 6) an amido radical; 7) a silyl radical of the formula:
xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein each R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a C1-8 alkyl or alkoxy radical, C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radicals; and 8) a germanyl radical of the formula:
Gexe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein R2 is as defined above.
The preferred phosphinimines are those in which each R1 is a hydrocarbyl radical. A particularly preferred phosphinimine is tri-(tertiary butyl) phosphinimine (i.e. where each R1 is a tertiary butyl group).
Ketimide Ligands
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cketimide ligandxe2x80x9d refers to a ligand which:
(a) is bonded to the group 4 metal via a metal-nitrogen atom bond;
(b) has a single substituent on the nitrogen atom, (where this single substituent is a carbon atom which is doubly bonded to the N atom); and
(c) has two substituents (Sub 1 and Sub 2, described below) which are bonded to the carbon atom.
Conditions a, b, and c are illustrated below: 
The substituents xe2x80x9cSub 1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSub 2xe2x80x9d may be the same or different. Exemplary substituents include hydrocarbyls having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms; silyl groups, amido groups and phosphido groups. For reasons of cost and convenience it is preferred that these substituents both be hydrocarbyls, especially simple alkyls and most preferably tertiary butyl.
Siloxy Heteroligands
These ligands are defined by the formula.
xe2x80x94(xcexc)SiRxRyRz
where thexe2x80x94denotes a bond to the transition metal and xcexc is sulfur or oxygen.
The substituents on the Si atom, namely Rx, Ry and Rz are required in order to satisfy the bonding orbital of the Si atom. The use of any particular substituent Rx, Ry or Rz is not especially important to the success of this invention. It is preferred that each of Rx, Ry and Rz is a C1-4 hydrocarbyl group such as methyl, ethyl, isopropyl or tertiary butyl (simply because such materials are readily synthesized from commercially available materials).
Amido Ligands
The term xe2x80x9camidoxe2x80x9d is meant to convey its broad, conventional meaning. Thus, these ligands are characterized by (a) a metal-nitrogen bond, and (b) the presence of two substituents (which are typically simple alkyl or silyl groups) on the nitrogen atom.
Alkoxy Ligands
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is also intended to convey its conventional meaning. Thus these ligands are characterized by (a) a metal oxygen bond, and (b) the presence of a hydrocarbyl group bonded to the oxygen atom. The hydrocarbyl group may be a ring structure and/or substituted (e.g. 2,6 di-tertiary butyl phenoxy).
Boron Heterocyclic Ligands
These ligands are characterized by the presence of a boron atom in a closed ring ligand. This definition includes heterocyclic ligands which also contain a nitrogen atom in the ring. These ligands are well known to those skilled in the art of olefin polymerization and are fully described in the literature (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,659; 5,554,775 and the references cited therein).
Phosphole Ligands
The term xe2x80x9cphospholexe2x80x9d is also meant to convey its conventional meaning. xe2x80x9cPhospholexe2x80x9d is also meant to convey its conventional meaning. xe2x80x9cPhospholesxe2x80x9d are cyclic dienyl structures having four carbon atoms and one phosphorus atom in the closed ring. The simplest phosphole is C4PH4 (which is analogous to cyclopentadiene with one carbon in the ring being replaced by phosphorus). The phosphole ligands may be substituted with, for example, C1-20 hydrocarbyl radicals (which may, optionally, contain halogen substituents); phosphido radicals; amido radicals; silyl or alkoxy radicals.
Phosphole ligands are also well known to those skilled in the art of olefin polymerization and are described as such in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,116 (Sone, to Tosoh).
Polymerization Processes
This invention is suitable for use in any conventional olefin polymerization process, such as the so-called xe2x80x9cgas phasexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cslurryxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh pressurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d polymerization processes. Polyethylene, polypropylene and ethylene propylene elastomers are examples of olefin polymers which may be produced according to this invention.
The preferred polymerization process according to this invention uses ethylene and may include other monomers which are copolymerizable therewith such as other alpha olefins (having from three to ten carbon atoms, preferably butene, hexene or octene) and, under certain conditions, dienes such as hexadiene isomers, vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene or cyclic olefin monomers such as norbornene.
The present invention may also be used to prepare elastomeric co-and terpolymers of ethylene, propylene and optionally one or more diene monomers. Generally, such elastomeric polymers will contain about 50 to abut 75 weight % ethylene, preferably about 50 to 60 weight % ethylene and correspondingly from 50 to 25% of propylene. A portion of the monomers, typically the propylene monomer, may be replaced by a conjugated diolefin. The diolefin may be present in amounts up to 10 weight % of the polymer although typically is present in amounts from about 3 to 5 weight %. The resulting polymer may have a composition comprising from 40 to 75 weight % of ethylene, from 50 to 15 weight % of propylene and up to 10 weight % of a diene monomer to provide 100 weight % of the polymer. Preferred but not limiting examples of the dienes are dicyclopentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene and 5vinyl-2-norbornene. Particularly preferred dienes are 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene and 1,4-hexadiene.
The polyethylene polymers which may be prepared in accordance with the present invention typically comprise not less than 60, preferably not less than 70 weight % of ethylene and the balance one or more C4-10 alpha olefins, preferably selected from the group consisting of 1-butene, 1-hexene and 1-octene. The polyethylene prepared in accordance with the present invention may be linear low density polyethylene having density from about 0.910 to 0.935 g/cc. The present invention might also be useful to prepare polyethylene having a density below 0.910 g/cc, the so-called very low and ultra low density polyethylenes.
The catalyst of this invention is preferably used in a slurry polymerization process or a gas phase polymerization process.
A typical slurry polymerization process uses total reactor pressures of up to about 50 bars and reactor temperature of up to about 200xc2x0 C. The process employs a liquid medium (e.g. an aromatic such as toluene or an alkane such as hexane, propane or isobutane) in which the polymerization takes place. This results in a suspension of solid polymer particles in the medium. Loop reactors are widely used in slurry processes. Detailed descriptions of slurry polymerization processes are widely reported in the open and patent literature.
In general, a fluidized bed gas phase polymerization reactor employs a xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d of polymer and catalyst which is fluidized by a flow of monomer which is at least partially gaseous. Heat is generated by the enthalpy of polymerization of the monomer flowing through the bed. Unreacted monomer exits the fluidized bed and is contacted with a cooling system to remove this heat. The cooled monomer is then re-circulated through the polymerization zone together with xe2x80x9cmake-upxe2x80x9d monomer to replace that which was polymerized on the previous pass. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the xe2x80x9cfluidizedxe2x80x9d nature of the polymerization bed helps to evenly distribute/mix the heat of reaction and thereby minimize the formation of localized temperature gradients (or xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d). Nonetheless, it is essential that the heat of reaction be properly removed so as to avoid softening or melting of the polymer (and the resultant-and highly undesirablexe2x80x94xe2x80x9creactor chunksxe2x80x9d). The obvious way to maintain good mixing and cooling is to have a very high monomer flow through the bed. However, extremely high monomer flow causes undesirable polymer entrainment.
An alternative (and preferable) approach to high monomer flow is the use of an inert condensable fluid which will boil in the fluidized bed (when exposed to the enthalpy of polymerization), then exit the fluidized bed as a gas, then come into contact with a cooling element which condenses the inert fluid. The condensed, cooled fluid is then returned to the polymerization zone and the boiling/condensing cycle is repeated.
The above-described use of a condensable fluid additive in a gas phase polymerization is often referred to by those skilled in the art as xe2x80x9ccondensed mode operationxe2x80x9d and is described in additional detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,399 and 5,352,749. As noted in the ""399 reference, it is permissible to use alkanes such as butane, pentanes or hexanes as the condensable fluid and the amount of such condensed fluid preferably does not exceed about 20 weight percent of the gas phase.
Other reaction conditions for the polymerization of ethylene which are reported in the ""399 reference are:
Preferred Polymerization Temperatures: about 75xc2x0 C. to about 115xc2x0 C. (with the lower temperatures being preferred for lower melting copolymersxe2x80x94especially those having densities of less than 0.915 g/ccxe2x80x94and the higher temperatures being preferred for higher density copolymers and homopolymers); and
Pressure: up to about 1000 psi (with a preferred range of from about 100 to 350 psi for olefin polymerization).
The ""399 reference teaches that the fluidized bed process is well adapted for the preparation of polyethylene but further notes that other monomers may be employedxe2x80x94as is the case in the polymerization process of this invention.
Further details are provided by the following non-limiting examples.